Untitled
by jesmille91
Summary: Susie and her family has moved back to her home town after years of being away. She meets up with her closest old friends and meets this new blonde girl. How does this change Susie and her family's plan and the secret she holds? Rated M for breathing room. Bad summery, but please Read and Review! You would forever hold my undying love :D


Set in season 2, but it's in 2013, not in the 90's.

Susie hopped out of her little red S10 pick-up and started to walk up the steps to Sunnydale High. She had gotten a few looks, but that was probably because no one recognized her. Of course they wouldn't, her and her family have been gone for years. Or it could have been her outfit. She was more than likely the only girl in the school that was wearing a white buttoned-down top with a brown leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up and black pants with brown and pink DC's.

As she walked down the halls of the high school, she found the little lounge area for the students. It had a little sitting area with vending machines. Susie was going to pass it but then saw two very familiar faces. She took her time getting a soda, glancing over at the trio, not sure who the blonde girl was. As she walked up to them, tapping on her soda, she heard their conversation. "I'm just saying," the boy started, "I'm not sure if a witch would do well against, say, a ninja." Susie opened her soda, "The hell she wouldn't." She said, the group of three looked over their shoulders, the boy and the red-headed girl beamed a smile at her, "A witch would win without any contest." "Susie!" Xander and Willow exclaimed. Susie put her soda down and hugged both of the tightly. "I didn't think you guys would recognize me." She said as she hugged Willow second. "Oh, it may had been a few years, but we could never forget you." She says with a laugh. "Yeah, how could we forget our third Musketeer?" Xander added with his hands in his back pockets. "Third Musketeer?" the blonde girl asked, standing behind Willow.

Willow turned around; Susie could tell she felt like she was in trouble, so she offered the girl her hand, "I'm Susie." The blonde girl smirk as she shook Susie's hand, "I gathered. Buffy." Susie let go of her hand and took a step closer, showing a genuine smile, "Unique, I like it." Buffy looked at Willow and Xander, "So, how do you guys know each other?" "Kindergarten." Susie says simply. Willow squeals and gives Susie another hug. "I can't believe that you're back. It's been like, six years!" Susie hugged her sideways, "I know! I missed you guys so much!"

"Oh. My. God!" the teens all turn around to see Cordelia Chase standing in the hallway, in shock. As she walked up to them, Cordelia walked like a lion to its prey, a sly smile on her face. "Suzanne Brahman, as I live and breathe." Susie put her hands on her hips and beamed an annoyed smile. "Cordelia Chase." She says through her teeth. Cordelia let out a fake laugh. "You know, I'm glad to see that you grew into your looks. You were always such a homely girl." Susie looked over at Xander and Willow, who were now standing out of the crossfire. She takes a step closer to Cordelia. "Maybe you got used to people just staying out of your way outta fear, but you should not forget that I will break your nose without thinking." Susie smiled widely and pats Cordelia's shoulder, "Nice seeing you again." Cordelia scoffs and slowly walks off, not sure what to say.

Willow walked back next to Susie, "Wow." She said with a small laugh, "No one has done that to Cordelia since…" there was a pause then Xander continued, "Since the day you left." Buffy laughed once in amazement, "Well, anyone that could do that to Cordelia is a friend of mine." Susie turned around and smiled, "Glad that I was able to win you over so easily." They all laughed a little then the first bell rung. Buffy groaned. "Please tell you one of you has biology for first period." Susie pulled her schedule out of her back pocket, "Yes!" she said with a squeal and a little jump, "Awww now I won't be suffering alone." Buffy giggled and nodded, "We can share our pain." "Awesomeness." Susie said with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Buffy~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the lunch bell rang, Susie was more than ready to meet up with her old friends and a new one to complain about the first half of the first day, but she was just told that she had three papers due in two months in her AP English class and in all three she had to analyze a novel.

As she walked into the spacious high school library, she couldn't believe how beautiful it was. She walked up to the desk, noticing the books that were stacked there. Since she noticed no one was by the desk, it wouldn't hurt any to read some of at least one of them. Susie picked up the top book; the cover was black leather and looked like a demon was carved into it. _Hmmm, _Susie thought to herself, _Don't know if I've read this one, yet._

Giles walked out of his office, reading one of the newer additions to his demonology books. When he glanced up, he saw a student reading a Babylonian theology book that had cost him a small fortune. "Excuse me," he started. The young woman was startled and slammed the book down. "Can I help you?" Giles asked. "I'm so sorry, the book just looked so interesting, I couldn't help myself." She said with a flustered smile. "Oh, it is quite alright. No harm done." He smiled warmly at the young girl to help her feel more relax. She cleared her throat and handed him a piece of paper. "I'm Susie Braham. I'm new. I have AP English and I really wanted to get these books before the other classes could even think about getting all the copies." Giles breathed a laugh, "Well, it sure is good to see a student actually starting her projects early." He said as he looked at the piece of paper. Susie blushed a little, slightly embarrassed. She always got teased by her family how much into her schooling she was.

"I am, unfortunately, going through inventory, as one could say. Would it be possibly for you to come by after school? I will make sure you will get each book on here." He reassured her with a smile. Susie smiled widely, "That would be perfectly. Thank you so much." She said with much excitement. Susie reached out her hand, "Mr.?" "Oh, Giles." He told her as he shook her hand. "Rupert Giles." Susie tilted her head slightly; curious as to why the name sounded so familiar, though she smiled kindly. "Thank you so much, again, Mr. Giles." Susie said to him as she walked towards the door, "I'll see you after school."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Buffy~~~~~~~~~~~~

After waiting what seemed like forever in line to get her lunch, Susie walked outside, where Buffy had said her, Willow, and Xander were planning on eating. She desperately looked for the only three people that she really knew. Even though Sunnydale was her home town, she still felt like the new kid. Susie's anxiety vanished once she saw Willow and Xander calling for her from a table that was closest to Xander's locker, waving their arms above their heads. Susie smiled widely at her old friends and sat down next to them.

Willow locked arms with Susie and pulled her close, "I still cannot believe you moved back." She said with a little squeal. Xander scooted closer to them, "Yeah, why did you and your family move back, anyway?" "Gee, thanks, Xander." Susie said sarcastically. "Come on, Q, you know I am ecstatic that you're back, just a little curious on the why part." Xander explained. Susie shook her head and smiled as she took a bite of her pizza. She covered her mouth as she answered. "My older brother, Brian, got a scholarship at Stanford and Sunnydale is a whole lot closer than Michigan. You know how we are about family, can't stay too far away." Susie joked. "So my parents called their old bosses here and were surprisingly welcomed back with open arms." Susie took another bite of her pizza. She was starving, but she won't be able fully feed her hunger until later. "And, amazingly, no one had bought our old house on the outside of town." "Brian got a scholarship at Stanford?" Willow asked, seemingly more excited about that then when she saw Susie earlier. "Does that mean he'll be visiting you guys on weekends and stuff?" Susie laughed at looked at Willow suspiciously. "You don't still have a crush on my big brother, do you, Will?" Willow tried to put on a straight face and shook her head, not convincing anyone.

Xander sat on the other side of Susie. "Still can't believe the three musketeers are back together!" he said, putting his hands on Susie's shoulders. "Uh, I think we better cool it on the three musketeer's thing in front of Buffy. She seemed a bit upset when you said it earlier." Susie looked at Willow, "Where is she, by the way?" "Oh, she just had to go talk to Giles." She said plainly. "The librarian? She had to get some books, too?" Susie caught a weird look from Willow; she could sense her old friend was trying to come up with a lie. Willow had never been a good liar. Susie decided to interrupt Willow's thought to stop her from the guilt of having to lie to a close friend. Something Susie knew too well about. "I met him earlier. I have three papers due in two months and had to grab some things. He seems like a really good guy. That reminds me, I have to stop by there after school, to grab the books I need." She said to Xander, knowing he wouldn't let her forget.

Susie really missed her old friends. When her family had moved away from Sunnydale, she knew that she would never forget about Willow and Xander, or the other few friends she had there, but she didn't know just how much. Her family hadn't told her about how their kind are when it comes to relationships with others. How close they get to them, how one actually feels tied to the person. It wasn't something that was explained until a few years later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Buffy~~~~~~~~~~~~

Susie parked her S10 in the driveway of her house that was out in the forest area in Sunnydale. It was really what one would call a driveway, more of an area that was worn down by many, many vehicles. Since it was only 5, she knew that her parents would be at their jobs for a at least two hours, so she felt that she had all rights to take the spot closest to the cozy, three-bedroom cabin-looking house. The inside of Susie's home looked very different from the outside. The outside really did look like a little cabin that one would rent, but the inside had white walls, filled with family pictures. It had cherry oak floors throughout the house and a black rug splayed in the middle of the living room to go along with the black leather couch and love seat.

As Susie entered her home, she placed her bookbag on the couch and walked to the kitchen. She was looking into the freezer, figuring out what to make for dinner, when her cell phone started vibrating in her front jean pocket. Susie answered it, still looking in the freezer. "Hey, mom, what's wrong?" "Nothing, just checking on you. You hadn't responded to my texts." Susie sighed heavily. "Mom, I'm 17. I don't need to be checked on. Also, I didn't respond because I just came home and I am one of those strange kids who don't text and drive." Susie's mother laughed to herself. Susie loved her mother's laugh. No matter what the situation was, one couldn't help but at least smile when she does. "What sounds good for dinner?" Susie asked her mother, "Nothing's defrosted, but I can have something at least started in the oven by the time you and dad get home." "No, no, sweety. Just make something for yourself, or order something. It's been a while since you've fed. Dad and I can fend for ourselves for one night." Susie rolled her eyes. Her mother knew she didn't mind making dinner for her family. Just then her eyes glanced down to her stomach, feeling a deep growl. "Ok, mom. But you just remember to tell dad that you were the one that gave me permission to feed on my own." Her mother laughed again, Susie laughing with her this time. "I will, baby girl. I love you." "Love you, too mom. Good night." After the conversation with her mother, Susie ordered a small cheese pizza and sat on the couch, cuddled up in a blanket, channel surfing.

Susie was about to get into the shower when her phone started vibrating again, this time it was Willow who was calling. "Hello?" Susie answered. "Hey! Do you want to go to the Bronze with us tonight?" Susie laughed once to herself. She loved how excited Willow always got about the simplest things. "Who's we? Just wondering because you know how I get with a big group." Susie asked anxiously. She was what one could consider a people person, but she only really got along with a select few. She felt uneasy around a big group of people. "Oh, just Buffy, Xander, and me." "Please tell me she's coming." Susie could hear Xander say in the background. "I've gotten a lot better at pool and can't wait to kick your ass." He yelled so Susie would definitely hear her. Susie giggled. "Ok, I'm about to get into the shower so I'll meet you guys there in about an hour." "Yay! I'll text you when we get there. Oh, do you know where it is?" Susie giggled again, "Will, my mom used to work part-time at the Bronze, and there were a few occasions when I'd have to come with. I think I can manage." "Oh, yeah." Willow replied. "Ok, love you guys." "We love you, too." Willow said, still excited. "Love you, Q!" Xander yelled. Susie hung up her phone and got into the shower.

It would be fine. She could spend about two or three hours at the Bronze, catch up with her old friends, make a good impression with Buffy, then go out and feed. She'd have to make sure to wear something comfortable to the club. But, there was something else she had to worry about. The slayer. Most slayers didn't know about Susie's kind, mostly because, if their watcher was ever taught about them, it was as if they were being taught about mythical creatures. Susie knew there was a slayer in town, there had to be, with the Hellmouth and all. Not that the slayer could actually hurt her, not really. But, it would be nice to stay away from her; no need for unnecessary conflict. Probably would be best to stay away from the cemeteries for a little while, at least until her and her parents scope it out.


End file.
